Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scooters, and more particularly to a three-wheeled scooter having a unique steering system.
Description of Related Art
Prior art scooters typically have two wheels, a front wheel and a rear wheel, and the scooter is steered by rotating handlebars to twist the front wheel about the axis of the steering column. While this construction is simple and inexpensive, it is also fairly unstable, and can be difficult to ride. The single front wheel may tend to get stuck or jarred to different directions by irregularities in the riding surface, and the steering may lead to abrupt changes in direction that may throw a rider.
The present invention provides a pair of front wheels that are more capable of traversing irregularities in the terrain, or dealing with obstructions, debris, etc. Furthermore, the lean-to-steer steering mechanism makes steering easy, intuitive, and less likely to lead to the user falling during use.